


Real Rocknrolla

by ghost_nerd



Category: RocknRolla (2008)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Mark Strong - Freeform, Mark Strong Fandom, NSFW, Romance, Smut, Threats, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 08:51:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16783684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghost_nerd/pseuds/ghost_nerd
Summary: She couldn't let anyone know that it was she who let Johnny Quid into the house. And it was she who let him walk out the front door with that fucking painting. But she was done with fucking gangsters, gangsters' sidekicks and wannabe gangsters. She didn't choose this life. She was born into it. Lenny Cole was her father and she honestly hated his guts. But the satisfaction of watching him squirm when he realised the painting was missing was enough for her to stick around and watch his world crumble. That and watching Archy work.Since he'd been released from prison, she'd held a torch for the man. Which wasn't helping her need for change, or her plans for escape. He'd always been the one to protect her. Had never lifted a hand to her, and was always gentle in the way he handled her. She had been 18 when he was put away for 4 years. Now, 6 years later she was idolising the man. Something had changed in him since he went away. He's much more tame than before, there were times when he would scare even her with his temper.





	Real Rocknrolla

**Author's Note:**

> I know I have a couple of other fics in the works. Don't worry, I am still working on them. Unfortunately adulthood caught up with me and I had other boring responsibilities. I watched Rocknrolla for the first time at the beginning of this year and I just couldn't not write something because Mark Strong.  
> Please, please, please leave a comment, a like or any sort of constructive criticism, it is more than welcome.  
> Also! Enjoy my first ever smutty fic guys!

*Against the outside wall at the back of a club, Archy leaned his head back as his boss's daughter slipped her hand into his trousers. He'd had his eyes on her for a while now, despite the age gap that had him feeling like a perverted old man.  
Izzy had recently developed a "slight" crush on her father's right hand man. Watching various women hit on him all night at the club he'd been forced to escort her to, and of course her hand had been forced. And so, here she was, pressing him against a wall, next to the bins, hiding his moans by pressing her lips against his.  
She could tell he was having a morality battle in his head. She's 25 and bored of the men her own age. Archy though, had always protected her. He'd always been there when she needed someone.  
Her jealousy got the better of her, and her being 3 drinks into a night out had her confidence up.  
She slowed her strokes and leaned back to look at him. Archy inhaled deeply, and opened his eyes.  
"Hi," she smiled up at him.  
"Hi," he gasped almost shyly. He brought his hands up and grasped her arms.  
"Fuck, love. What are you doing?" He groaned.  
"This," she whispered, squeezing him. Archy groaned louder and rested his head back against the wall. He peered down at her with hooded eyes and smirked, biting his lip.  
"You've grown up since I last saw you."  
Izzy smiled, leaned up and kissed him deeply as she started stroking him faster again.  
He moaned into her mouth, and swept his tongue past her lips. One hand still grasped her arm while the other tangled in her hair. She pulled away, giggling.  
"What?" He smiled at her, his hand still on her hair.  
"You're going to have to come at some point, Archibald. We don't have all night."  
Archy smiled wider at her.  
"Pity," he whispered as he leaned down to her again, kissing her quickly. "I'd like all night."  
Izzy bit her lip before kissing him again, deeper than before. She liked kissing him. He was good at it. He was very good at it.  
Archy's moans got louder, and his hands clenched where they were. It hurt, but she kind of liked it. The hand in her hair clenched, and he groaned loudly against her mouth. She felt a hot stream of cum on her hand, and his hand loosened in her hair.  
He kept his lips on hers, bringing his other hand up to cup her face. Pulling back, he looked at her, and noticed that mischievous look she often got when she'd done something she probably shouldn't have.  
She slowly let him go, and slid her hand out of his trousers.  
Looking him in the eye with a smug grin on her face, she licked his cum from her fingers and walked into the street.  
Archy watched her as he tucked himself back in and zipped up his trousers. She leaned against the alley entrance, lit a cigarette between her lips and offered it to him. He gently took it from her, slipped it between his lips and inhaled deeply. He kept his eyes on her as she lit another for herself and watched the people wander past across the street. He glanced at the cigarette in his hand, then took another drag.  
"Where did that come from?" He asked. Because honestly he couldn't think why. One minute they were walking to the car, the next her lips were on his and she was pushing him into an alleyway.  
She looked at him as she exhaled smoke and shrugged her shoulder.  
"I don't know. I got jealous of all the attention you were getting in there. And then it was happening… and… I didn't want to stop."  
Izzy gauged his reaction. She'd noticed since his release from prison that he had this very sad way about him. In very quiet moments he had blink-and-you'll-miss-it vulnerability in his eyes and it broke her heart every time she saw it. She saw it now. Stepping over to him, she placed a hand on his cheek and stroked his lips with her thumb.  
"I like you, Archibald," she smiled as she said his full name. It prompted a self conscious grin from him. "Despite all appearances, I think you're a good man. At least, to me you are."  
Archy's sad eyes looked at her as long as they could before he leaned down and kissed her forehead.  
"Come on. Let's get you home." Placing a hand on her elbow, he led her to the parked town car.  
Not really wanting any more awkwardness, he opened the back door. Izzy gave him an amused smile before opening the front passenger side door and slid in, taking a puff of her cigarette as she waited for Archy to join her.  
He got into the car and placed both hands on the wheel, gripping it before turning to her.  
"You going to tell Lenny?" He asked, worry etched into his features.  
Izzy snorted in derision.  
"Fuck no. He'd kill us both." Her eyes landed on his. "I like you too much to do that, Archy." She said sincerely. She threw her finished cigarette out the still open door before slamming it shut.  
Archy searched for the lie. Unable to find it, he started the car to drive Izzy home.  
A half hour later, after the quietest car ride he'd ever experienced, Archy pulled up outside Lenny's town house. Izzy silently unbuckled her seatbelt and opened the door.  
"Thanks," she muttered, her eyes never leaving the front door, and climbed out of the car and closed the door firmly. She was at the gate when he decided to follow. She was halfway up the driveway when she turned to look at him.  
"I think it was a goodbye," she said hesitantly. Archy slowed his steps before coming to a stop a short distance from her. "I want out, Arch. I want out of this life. Away from Lenny. Away from everything he stands for." She looked at the ground before looking him in the eye. "That means away from you. I think that's going to be the hardest part."  
Without waiting for him to speak, she turned on her heel and made her way up the rest of the driveway. She turned at the door to look at him. He was still standing where she left him, his eyes on the ground, hands in pockets. She fished her keys out of her bag, unlocked and opened the door. As she was closing the door, a hand shot out to stop it.  
Izzy cracked the door slightly to a confused Archy.  
"That's not a goodbye, love." He breathed. Pushing the door open wider, he pulled her to him and brought her lips to his. Izzy froze at first, then slowly began to kiss him back.  
Tangling a hand in her hair, Archy closed the door quietly. Pulling away, he looked her over.  
"Where's Lenny?" He asked quietly.  
"That's what all the girls want to discuss when they're being kissed. Their father." Archy laughed quietly. Izzy shrugged her shoulders and bit her lip. "He's either out, or in bed. It's three in the morning."  
Archy nodded, capturing her lips again. He maneuvered her towards the stairs, placing his fingertips gently against her hips, guiding her up the first couple of steps.  
Izzy pulled away and took his hand, pulling him quickly and quietly up to the first floor landing. She looked up and down the dark hallway, checking to see if there were any signs of Lenny being awake. She had no time to confirm when Archy pressed her against the wall and kissed deeply. She pulled away, laughing quietly. He twitched his brow, amused.  
"What?" He whispered, grinning.  
"You're much more eager than I imagined you would be."  
"Happy to surprise you," he whispered, lifting her and wrapping her legs around his waist. He turned and clumsily carried her to her room, tripping and stumbling the whole way, making her laugh harder.  
Getting to her bedroom, she reached down to the handle to open the door. Succeeding, Archy stumbled into the room. She couldn't help the laughter that burst from her lips. Archy shushed her, but she could hear the amusement in his voice.  
He pressed her against the door to close it quietly, and kissed her. His tongue sliding against hers smoothly.  
She ground her hips into his and groaned, an impatient gasp left Archy and he practically threw his jacket off his shoulders. Izzy tugged her top over her head, and Archy's arms wrapped around her. Aiming for the bed, he dropped her, missed, with the result of her dragging him to the floor.  
"Ah, fuck!" He grunted as he landed.  
"Smooth," Izzy laughed. Archy joined her laughter quietly as he rearranged her on the floor, moving her legs so he was between them.  
"I'm fine here, love," he muttered, ghosting his lips down her cheek and towards her neck. Izzy closed her eyes and exhaled. Archy reached her neck and began to kiss her gently as he made his way to her bra. Hooking a finger into the bridge he pulled it down until her nipples were exposed. Groaning, he angled the bra so when he let go, it pushed her breasts further up. Flicking his eyes at hers, he grinned as he nipped at one with his teeth.  
Izzy groaned at the pleasurable pain that Archy seemed to enjoy giving, judging by the growth of the bulge in his trousers. Smiling mischievously, she twitched her leg enough for it to graze him. He bit her harder, groaning.  
"Fuck, Archy," releasing her nipple, he whipped his head up to apologise before realising she liked it. He leaned up, pressing his lips to her's. She rubbed her leg over his bulge again, causing him to groan again.  
"Fuck, love. You'll be the death of me." He mumbled against her lips.  
"Don't go having a heart attack just yet, old man." Archy pulled away and frowned at her. "We haven't even started yet." Reaching down, she unbuttoned her jeans and slipped her hand inside, her fingers sliding between her folds. Closing her eyes and biting her lip, Izzy moaned. Archy wrapped his fingers around her wrist and slowly extracted her hand. Izzy opened her eyes to look at him.  
"That's my job, love." Archy mumbled. He leaned his head down and kissed her stomach once. Hooking his fingers into her waistband he removed her jeans, leaving her lace underpants. He groaned, tilting his head back and closing his eyes.  
"See something you like?" Izzy asked coyly. Archy raised his eyebrows, and brought his head down to look at her. He tossed her jeans behind him and leaned down over her.  
"Old man am I?" He whispered in her ear. He traced a finger over her clothed core. Izzy gasped and clutched his shoulder.  
"Tease," she accused breathlessly. Archy kissed her neck as he slipped his fingers under the fabric of her underwear.  
"You're very wet for me being an old man," Archy muttered against her jaw. He pressed his finger against her clit, causing a moan to burst from her. Izzy shot a hand out and grasped the sheets hanging off the bed when Archy's fingers began to make circular motions around her clit.  
"Fuck! Archy, fuck."  
Archy hummed, his mouth reaching her chest. As he inserted a finger inside her, she leaned up to kiss him, unbuttoning his shirt slowly. She slid her tongue between his lips, and he deepened the kiss. He inserted another finger and curled them up, hitting her g-spot just right. Izzy moaned loudly into his mouth.  
Archy began to move his fingers back and forth quickly. He placed a hand over her mouth when she began to get too loud.  
"Archy. Archy. Fuck me," Izzy begged breathlessly through his fingers.  
"Fuck," Archy muttered. He undid his trousers, hardly pulling them down before he moved her undies aside and entered her slowly.  
They both moaned as Archy inserted himself inside her. He held her close and kissed her shoulder as he squeezed himself further into her. Izzy was panting like a dog in heat. Archy looked at her.  
"Am I hurting you, love?" He whispered.  
"Fuck no," Izzy moaned, placing a hand on his neck.  
"Good," he placed his lips to her head and began to move slowly in and out of her. He filled her completely with inches to spare.  
Archy moaned into her shoulder when she scraped her nails down his back.  
All thoughts had left Izzy's head other than Archy, being here, now. She'd never dreamt this would ever happen. Her hand-job earlier was a whim she didn't even think about until her hand was down his trousers. He hadn't argued. She'd have stopped there and then if he had.  
That's when a thought happened, right there as Archy, her father's right hand man was shagging her on her bedroom floor. And honestly it made her hold him tighter.  
He wanted this. All of it.  
He'd wanted her.  
Tears sprang to her eyes, and she couldn't help the sniffle that escaped her. Archy stopped and raised his head to look at her.  
"Fuck, are you alright? Did I hurt you?" He asked softly, wiping her tears away with his fingertips. Izzy shook her head and tried to control the tears.  
"I just realised something," she told him, placing a hand on his cheek. "You've wanted this for a while. Haven't you." It wasn't a question. The pained look in his eyes was answer enough. Izzy leaned up and kissed him softly. He started to move again, being as gentle as he could be. Izzy gasped, placing her thumb over his lip.  
"Archy. I need it harder. Please." She begged. She grinned at him when he sat back on his knees, placing a hand under her knees and pushing her legs up. She gasped loudly and grabbed the leg of the bed when he began to move faster.  
"Fuck. Archy, yes! Fuck." She said through clenched teeth.  
Archy began to moan lowly as he watched himself disappear inside her over and over.  
Keeping the same pace, he leaned over her again, wrapping a hand behind her and unclasping her bra. She removed it the rest of the way and threw it behind her. Her breasts were now free to bounce, and Archy moaned at the sight. Izzy bit her lip and tweaked her nipples. Archy snapped himself harder into her a few times before slowing.  
"Get on the bed," he demanded. He pulled out of her and moved away, unbuttoning his shirt quickly.  
Izzy was taken aback, but managed to clamber up onto the four poster bed. She flopped herself down and caught her breath.  
Archy climbed onto the bed next to her, and lifting one of her legs, he shifted her onto her side and entered her again slowly.  
Izzy rested her head back against his shoulder and gazed up at him as he began his faster pace again. She could feel all of him in this position. She felt him reach for her clit, and he started rubbing it hard.  
She felt her orgasm building fast, and Archy could see it on her face. Leaning down, he began to mutter in her ear.  
"You like this? You like me inside you? Filling you up?"  
Izzy could only nod, as she was biting her lip to keep any sound from escaping.  
Izzy's orgasm hit her like a freight train, and she arched her back into Archie, who kept going. Archy stopped and watched as she came down from her high. He watched as beads of sweat trickled down her neck. He watched the rise and fall of her chest as she tried to catch her breath.  
"You are beautiful, love," he muttered. Izzy looked at him, surprised.  
Archy maneuvered her into his lap, one leg on either side of him. He was still inside her when he wrapped his arms around her and placed his hands on her shoulders.  
Izzy let little gasps and yelps escape her as he moved her into this new position. He brushed his lips over her chest and made eye contact.  
"You're going to have to be as quiet as possible,love," he told her, before starting to fuck her as fast as he could.  
Her hand clamped around the back of his neck before Izzy found herself arching back into his hands.  
Her second orgasm was already building. Reaching her hand down, she rubbed at her clit to match the pace Archy had set. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head, and she yelped once before Archy clamped a hand over her mouth. He held her to him as he slowed his strokes.  
"You're very generous, Arch," Izzy jokes, her face pressed into his neck. Archy answered with a kiss to her shoulder.  
Izzy stroked a hand down the back of his head and cradled his face. She dotted kisses along his neck and jaw, making him release a shaky exhale. Her lips reached his and his thrusts slowed to an almost stop. Izzy kept her eyes on his as she laid back onto the bed.  
"It's your turn, Archy," she whispered, spreading her legs wider. Archy leaned over her slowly, kissed her neck then sat back up on his knees.  
He began to pump into her again slowly, ghosting his fingers down her body. He wanted to remember every detail, every curve and every line.  
Izzy lifted her arms above her and placed her palms against the headboard. She watched as Archy's eyes roamed over her.  
He really has wanted this for a while.  
Izzy bit her lip when Archy's thrusts began to pick up pace. He lifted her knee and kissed it before leaning over her, bracing himself on his elbows.  
His breathing was heavier now, as he stroked a hand up her thigh and grasped her knee.  
"Come on Archibald. I want you to come inside me," Izzy whispered in his ear. Archy groaned loudly into her shoulder, his thrusts sped up. The sound of skin against skin echoed around the room as Izzy gasped and sighed quietly.  
"Fuck, Izzy. Shit," Archy moaned into her neck, his thrusts becoming erratic. Izzy's walls clenched around him, his hands bunched the sheets as he moaned louder. Izzy pulled his face to hers and kissed him to quiet the sounds he was making. Then she felt him release inside her. He thrusted into her for a while after, beads of sweat rolling from his forehead.  
He wrapped his arms around her, his head on her shoulder as he tried to catch his breath.  
After a moment of just the two of them panting, he pulled out of her and rolled over next to her.  
"That was the best sex I've ever head," Izzy said airily.  
Archy laughed, still trying to catch his breath. "You got a bathroom in here?" He asked.  
Izzy waved her hand towards the other side of the room at the ensuite door. She felt him roll off the bed and heard his footsteps across the floor.  
She heard him open the door, switch on the light, and then running water. Hearing the light switch off, she listened as he returned to the bed and gasped as he cleaned her with a cold flannel.  
"I'm hoping you're on some kind of birth control," he jested.  
Izzy feigned a look of horror, causing Archy's smile to drop.  
"Izzy," he warned.  
"Of course I am. I'm not stupid Arch."  
He gave her an annoyed look before tossing the flannel to the floor. He climbed under the covers and Izzy, slowly, followed suit.  
"Was that really the best sex you've had?" He asked, amusement in his voice.  
"Uni was a disappointing time," Izzy answered him, closing her eyes. She felt Archy's arms encircle her and he pulled her to him. "Didn't figure you as the snuggling sort, Arch."  
"I'm usually not," he said quietly.  
Izzy smiled sleepily, feeling herself fall asleep.  
"Night Archy," she muttered.  
"Night, love," he whispered.

When Izzy awoke the next morning, Archy was gone. After showering and dressing, she made her way downstairs for breakfast.  
"Morning, sweetheart!" Lenny burst when she entered the kitchen. Her eyes automatically found Archy, who was standing in the corner of the kitchen reading a newspaper waiting for the kettle to boil. He'd changed his clothes, so obviously he'd gone home at some point last night.  
"Morning Lenny," she said, crossing the room and kissing her father on the cheek.  
She stepped over towards Archy who was now making himself a coffee.  
"Morning Archy," she said quietly. She watched the water pour out of the kettle and into his mug.  
"Morning, love," he said gently. He gave her a half-hearted smile before sitting at the breakfast table with Lenny.  
Izzy went about making herself a coffee. She decided a French press coffee was needed.  
"Have a nice night then?" Archy asked her, over his shoulder. Izzy dropped the spoon she was holding, and in her attempt at catching it, had it glance off every surface around her.  
"Yeah," she squeaked. Clearing her throat she tried again. "Yeah, it wasn't bad."  
"Thanks for bringing her home, Archy." Lenny said through a mouthful of toast.  
Archy had lifted his mug to his lips but he'd frozen with his lips on the rim.  
"Yeah, no problem Len." He managed before sipping his tea audibly.  
Izzy pursed her lips to hold back the laugh she felt bubble in her throat. Archy's eyes glanced at her, and a flash of amusement passed over his them.  
Izzy poured her coffee into a mug and sat down opposite him.  
"Didn't get up to any mischief, then?" Lenny asked.  
Izzy looked pointedly at Archy.  
"No more than usual," she smiled at him. Lenny hummed his disapproval as he turned the newspaper he was reading. The table fell silent as they all focussed on their breakfasts.  
"Fucking Labour at it again. Cunts." Lenny threw out to the world. Archy hummed in agreement. Feeling the need for something to do, Izzy crossed one leg over her knee and started to gently lift her foot up Archy's leg. She watched him pretend to read his newspaper, over her mug. As she got higher, she noticed his eyes began to glaze. Once she reached his crotch, he looked at her over the newspaper. His eyes full of warning, and lust.  
"We've got a meeting with the Councillor today, Arch." Lenny mentioned as he spread marmalade over another slice of toast.  
"Alright, Len." Archy said, as though Izzy's toes were not right now rubbing against him. He was very good at this.  
"Izzy I want you there today an' all." Lenny told her.  
Izzy let her foot drop quickly out of annoyance.  
"What? Why?" She demanded.  
"Cos I need Jackie there. And Jackie doesn't like playing tennis with the blokes cos they're not interested in playing with balls."  
"Have you met any of the men at that club? They all play with their own balls." Izzy said sardonically. "Because nobody else will play with them," she muttered into her mug.  
Archy laughed before Lenny threw a look at him.  
"And also because I said so, alright?" Lenny concluded.  
"Fine," Izzy huffed as she stood up from the table. "I'll go change. Again."  
She left the kitchen, mug in hand to change into her tennis whites.  
Maybe if she told Lenny she'd slept with someone at the tennis club he'd limit the number of times he'd drag her there.  
Ascending the stairs quickly, she entered her bedroom and noticed the previous night's mess was still strewn about her floor. Including the flannel. As quick as she could, Izzy ran around the room and picked up what she could find and stuffed it into the washing basket.  
Hearing a rhythmic vibrating noise, she checked her phone, and concluded it wasn't hers. Approaching the bed, she realised the noise somewhere around it. She got onto her hands and knees, and crawled around the bed, trying to hear where it was coming from.  
"Nice view," Archy's voice said from the doorway behind her. She finally found the culprit and smiled as she stood.  
"Lose something, Archibald?" She teased, holding his mobile out to him. Archy took a hand from his pocket and took it from her, his fingers grazed the skin on her wrist, sending goosebumps up her arm.  
"Thank you." He said, checking his phone to see the list of missed calls and texts.  
"Popular?" She asked airily.  
"Apparently."  
"Chatterbox this morning," she joked as she wandered into the bathroom, removing her top.  
Archy swallowed hard and stared at his phone.  
"You talk enough for two of us," he called to her. Izzy popped her head out from the doorway.  
"Touché."  
Slipping off her jeans and unclasping her bra, she stepped back into her room and up to he wardrobe.  
"Are you trying to get me killed?" Archy asked, eventually slipping his phone into his pocket.  
"What fun would you be if you died?" Izzy glanced at him mischievously. "Old man."  
Archy stuck his tongue into his bottom lip and smiled, watching as she pulled a sports bra on and dressed in tennis whites.  
"What?" She asked as she walked back into the bathroom.  
"Are you actually planning to leave? Or was that a ruse to-" Archy couldn't seem to finish the sentence.  
"A ruse to get you to sleep with me?" She asked gently. Archy avoided her gaze and nodded. "Do you really think I'm capable of that?"  
Archy looked anywhere but her, and thought about it.  
"No. But you can surprise me when you're bored."  
Izzy put her hair up into a ponytail and placed her tennis cap on her head.  
"Not to split hairs, but you're the one who took it further." She glanced at him from the corner of her eye, noting how flushed that comment made him.  
"You started it," he said, smiling.  
She stepped back into her bedroom and leaned on the doorframe.  
"Was that you finishing it?"  
Archy looked at her in surprise. He opened his mouth to answer, but Lenny's voice echoed through the house.  
"Hurry the fuck up you two, cars waiting!"  
"Alright Lenny, just coming!" Izzy called down to him. She grabbed her racket out of her wardrobe and looked at Archy. "Ball's in your court, Archibald. So to speak. Looks like you've got something to think over."  
"I thought you were leaving." He said, confused.  
"I am. Soon, hopefully.You know it's not as easy as that."  
With that, she strode past him and out the door. Archy watched her leave, not quite sure if he'd caught up with her suggestions yet.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a reminder. Leave a comment. A like. Some chicken. Smoke signals.


End file.
